castlevaniafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Steele
Jason Steele is the legendary hero that ended Vadriel and Omega's terror once and for all. Despite this, Jason is actually quite young. He is able to tolerate wounds quite well, such as falling off a cliff and landing with minor injuries, or being stabbed repeatedly by a foe and being able to fight back. Jason Steele is part of Dracula's bloodline, though. In Call of a Demon Jason was called forth by light forces to stop Omega. Jason went through an adventure, and battled many creatures, such as a Demon, and Gaibon. He came to Omega, who transformed into a monstrosity. Jason stopped him and cleansed the worlds from their terror. In Brotherhood Jason went forth yet again to stop Blair. Blair set out many creatures, having excelled at magic, but Jason slew them all. Omega was reborn, and so was Dracula. Jason stopped them both, having ended Blair's life in the process. Story in Judgement 2D Jason is once more trying to stop Omega. He stumbles into the time rift, and comes across Aeon, who he quickly befriends. Later, he stumbles across Eric Lecarde. Lecarde states that Jason is not a hero after a conversation because he is so young. (although Eric is not much older, if even, than Jason, who is 14 at the time) They fight, and Jason proves to him that he is a hero. Jason finds Omega again, and battles him. Omega retreats, leaving Jason behind with Aeon. Aeon battles him again, and sends him to fight the Time Reaper. Jason emerges victorious. Jason's fury attack is Light Beam. Requiem of Agony Jason is the protagonist of Requiem of Agony. He is called again to action when Omega, aided by Mortus and Arctus, two mysterious beings, set out to revive Vadriel. Jason is nearly killed by Mortus, but manages to defeat Omega, Arctus, Mortus and the newly revived Vadriel several times. Finally, Jason banishes Nightmare to the Underworld. However, inside the Underworld, Vadriel is fully revived... (apparently, Omega and Vadriel escape from the Netherworld) Powers and Abilities Jason harnesses many powers, however, being so young, is not able to properly do them. However, during the battle with Nightmare, Jason was able to fully awaken the power of the Vampire Killer. Jason has all of Dracula's abilities, and is also an excellent wielder of Ignis and Vol Ignis. Physical Description Jason has a mohawk, and/or spiked hair. His usual clothing is a red shirt and black pants, or a black shirt and blue pants. Jason also often wears glasses, but he usually has been seen without them, usually on missions. Without them, he is fairly nearsighted. Quotes in Judgement *SELECT CHARACTER: I will be there for you. *Evil will always fall. *Lets do this, partner! *BEFORE BATTLE: You wish to challenge me? *TO AEON: Let's go, old friend. *TO ALUCARD, DRACULA, OR DEATH: Evil always falls. *TO OMEGA: Die, demon! *TO HIMSELF: A Doppelganger? *TO TIME REAPER: You will interfere with time no more. *AFTER BATTLE: Thanks for showing your courage. *TO AEON: Even the flow of time will not match my power. *TO DEATH, DRACULA, OR ALUCARD: Demons don't mess with me. *TO OMEGA: Hehe. *TO HIMSELF: Tch... *TO TIME REAPER: Oblivion is suited for you. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cronqvist Clan